


Aunt Petunia’s Visit to Hogwarts

by Lavenderfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Pre-Canon, Sisters, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak
Summary: In Lily Evans' second year at Hogwarts, her magic hating sister Petunia sneaks on the Hogwart express and it's up to Lily's best friend Severus Snape to keep her safe. Will Snape's actions finally win Lily's love?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Aunt Petunia’s Visit to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, I am not an Aunt Petunia fan but I thought it would be interesting. Major canon divergence. Check out the playlist here: spotify:playlist:2FHBz6AWzB5aC257EpkTqB
> 
> I actually wrote this for a class!
> 
> Read my latest work here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

“Aunt Petunia’s Visit to Hogwarts”

The early September sun was bright, as many hurried to and from King’s Cross station in London, England that day in 1972. Twelve-year-old Lily Evans with her bright red hair waving hurried with her parents, older sister Petunia Evans and best friend Severus Snape along the mysterious platform of 9 and 3/4s. Lily was a witch and journeying via the train at the platform of 9 and 3/4s to start her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was a muggle-born witch, a witch who been born from non-magical parents. She had the year before been sorted into Gryffindor house. This was one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Snape too was a student at Hogwarts and a wizard. He was a half-blood, meaning he was born to a muggle father and a magical mother. The year before, Snape had been sorted into Slytherin house. Petunia Evans, fourteen years old and blonde was not attending Hogwarts. Though her sister and Snape had magical abilities, Petunia did not, she was as ordinary as ordinary could be. This was something she prided herself on. She was glad that she wasn’t a freak like Lily or that awful Severus. Or was she? Though Petunia had always called Lily and Snape freaks, some part of her wanted to possess their abilities, such as moving flower petals without touching them. She had even wanted to go to Hogwarts. Last year, when Lily had received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, Petunia had written to the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore asking him if she could also attend Hogwarts along with Lily. Dumbledore kindly responded no, Petunia was crushed.

As Lily was saying goodbye to their parents, Petunia was stewing. “Why,” she thought.

“Why, do freaks like Lily and that horrible Severus get to go to that special school? What makes them so great? They are a bunch of freaks, weirdos, losers, I’m better than them, why can’t I have special powers and go to a special school,” fumed Petunia in her thoughts. As Petunia was released from her thoughts, the Hogwarts express had arrived, at this Lily hugged her and said “see you later Tuney” as she and Snape skipped off towards the train.

“See you later Tuney, while me and that freak go to that special school because Dumbledore said we can go, but you can’t,” mocked Petunia in her mind. “What makes Dumbledore so special that he can say who goes and who does not?”

At this, Petunia had an idea. Dumbledore really was not that special, he wasn’t her parent, the Prime Minister, the Queen or a member of parliament or a BBC reporter. He had no power to tell her what she could do and what she could not do. She could go to Hogwarts if she so pleased and at this moment, she pleased to do so. She suddenly tapped her mum on the shoulder, “look Mum, Dad over there a flying car,” she said as her parents turned their attention to the imaginary car. As they were to trying to find the imagery car, Petunia bolted from her parents. With her heart pounding in her chest, she ran to the end of the platform, to the last train car and snuck inside!

Once inside, she quickly looked for a place to hide, she saw a food trolley that had been left alone and decided to slip under the bright red tablecloth that was covering the trolley. However, this was no ordinary food trolley but the Honeydukes express serving snacks from Honeydukes Sweetshop to traveling Hogwarts students by a friendly witch. The food that the witch sold was not apples nor oranges but items such as cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and jelly slugs. Petunia breathed a deep sigh of relief that she was safely hidden away from plain sight as the trolley began to move.

As Petunia and Lily were beginning their somewhat separate journeys to Hogwarts, their parents, Blaine and Hazel Evans were frantically looking for Petunia.

“She’s gone Blaine, she’s completely gone,” declared Hazel.

“Gone, how can she be gone?”

“She snuck on the train, of course!”

“We must call the authorities then,” replied Blaine as he started marching towards a red telephone booth.

“Blaine what good are the authorities? We cannot tell them, our daughter snuck onto a magical train journeying to a magical school. They’ll dismiss it as poppycock.”

“So what do we do Hazel?”

“We’ll write to Lily and tell her to convince Petunia to come home,” replied Hazel with a sigh.

While her parents were worried sick, Petunia was enjoying herself. She had taken advantage of various jelly slugs, cauldron cakes and jellybeans that had fallen from the top of the trolley. However, even in the midst of this food extravaganza, she was becoming bored and cold. She pulled the “Burberry” scarf that she found under the trolley over her in an effort to keep her warm. She couldn’t tell you how many hours she had been on the train, but it felt like an eternity as she stuffed yet another jelly slug into her mouth. When the jelly began to burst into her mouth, she felt a sudden jerk and then a stop. The train had finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. She could hear the excited cries of students as they hurried from the train to the station, finally excited to be at school. Petunia waited in the trolley for the students to get off the train before she slowly climbed out of it. Once she was out, she took the “Burberry” scarf and a few jelly slugs for the road and then proceeded to walk off the train. She walked for a little while before she finally found her way out of the station to a set of frightening carriages. These carriages were enclosed, with an exposed front, black in colour and had headlamps attached to the front and took all students except first years to Hogwarts. What Petunia didn’t see when she first approached the carriages, was that Thestrals were pulling the carriages to the school. However, Petunia’s inability to see the Thestrals was not due to her lack of magical ability but rather due to the fact that she had not seen death before. Even among the wizards and witches that eagerly attended Hogwarts each year, only a handful of them could see the skeletal winged horses because only a handful of them had witnessed death. As Petunia got closer, she saw a clustering of students getting into the carriages. Among these students were Lily and Severus. They were standing by one of the carriages talking with another set of students. While Lily and Severus were engaged in a lively conversation, Petunia put the scarf over her head in order to disguise herself. She then walked around the side of the carriage and quietly climbed up the exposed part of the carriage, where the Thestrals were supposed to be. She laid down flat and put the scarf over her, in order not to be seen. A few minutes had passed before Lily and Severus got into the carriage and it began to move.

Moments had passed and Petunia gently removed the scarf from her eyes in order to see where the carriage was taking them. What she saw before her shocked her. There was no castle like Lily had described but rather a set of ominous ruins with signs warning visitors to stay away.

“Why on earth would Lily and Severus wish to attend such an awful looking place,” thought Petunia. To Lily and Snape, the castle was not ruins, but an actual castle. Hogwarts had an enchantment that when muggles like Petunia gazed upon it, they would only see ruins and signs warning them to keep away. The carriage stopped and Lily and Severus hurried out, not noticing Petunia. Once they went inside the castle, Petunia got down from the carriage and began to look around. She was not deterred by the warning signs, if Lily belonged at Hogwarts then so did she.

Hours had passed and Petunia was wandering around what she thought to be the ruins of Hogwarts, avoiding student after student that dared to come upon her. She was tired and hungry; she had finished her jelly slugs an hour ago. Suddenly she spotted relief, a green couch and table filled with jelly slugs in a center of a ruin with a variety of snake statues. Petunia quickly ran to the couch and began to shove jelly slugs into her mouth, when she heard a voice behind her yell “What in the bloody hell are you doing here?” This voice belonged to that awful boy, Severus Snape! At this Petunia dropped the jelly slug and turned around to face Snape.

“Again, I said what in the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“Get away you freak,” cried Petunia as she threw a jelly slug at Snape.

“What are you doing here; don’t make me use a truth serum on you!”

“What do you care that I’m here in a filthy ruin?”

“You’re not in a ruin, you filthy muggle, you are in the Slytherin common room, you just can’t see it because you are a muggle!”

“Where’s Lily, you weirdo?”

“She’s not here.”

“Where is she,” asked Petunia as she threw another jelly slug at Snape?

“She’s in the quarters for her house, Gryffindor.”

“Take me to her,” ordered Petunia.

“I can’t I’m a Slytherin, we don’t go to Gryffindor,” shouted Snape.

At this Snape heard a voice from another part of the house. This voice was from the Slytherin perfect, seventh-year student Lucius Malfoy, who was a friend of Severus’. “Snape, who are you talking to?”

“No one Lucius, just talking to myself.” He turned back to Petunia, “Get out!”

“No, not until you take me to Lily!”

“I can’t, it’s against school rules, and who do you think I am James Potter?”

“Who? Fine don’t help me. I’ll just go and find Lily myself. When I find her, I’ll tell her that you refused to help me and then you’ll lose your secret crush. I know about your feelings for my sister, she’ll hate you if you do not help me.” Petunia was right about Severus, for as long as he could remember he had a crush on Lily. However, this crush was not a childish crush, but a more grown-up love that almost border-lined on obsession. Petunia’s words touched a chord with Severus, he could not have his love Lily, hate him.

Upon this realization he said “shut up, I’ll take you to Lily in the morning but for now I’ll take you to a place where you’ll be safe. Put your scarf over you and do whatever I say.”

Petunia quickly put the scarf on and began to follow Snape out of the common room. They heard Lucius say “Who in the bloody hell are you talking to, I know you are with someone or are you just mad?” At this, both Petunia and Severus ran from the common room down one of the castle’s long hallways. Though he was not a runner, Lucius was trying to catch up to Snape and Petunia to no avail. He had never gained sight of Snape once he had left the common room and had no knowledge of Petunia. Nevertheless he continued to call “Severus come back here, Severus this is against school rules, we’ll lose house points, Severus.” Severus and Petunia ran down the hallway and passed what they thought to be a set of four statues. However, as Severus and Petunia passed by, these four statues jumped out at them and yelled “what are you doing out of bed Snivellus?” These statues were not statues at all but rather four boys, second-year Gryffindor students who called themselves the Marauders, their names were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

“Are you with your girlfriend Lily, Snivellus,” cried Sirius in a mocking tone as he saw Petunia covered in the scarf.

At this Snape glared at Sirius and turned to Petunia and said “run down the hall to the first-floor girl’s lavatory.” With these words, Petunia began to run.

“Come back Lily,” called James.

“Yeah Lily, come back, do you really want to lose house points over this freak,” asked Sirius as Petunia arrived at the girl’s lavatory and went inside.

“Let’s go after her,” declared Peter as Lucius came upon the group.

“What are you four ne'er-do-wells doing out of bed,” demanded Lucius as he pointed his wand at the group.

“Put your wand down Lucius, you have no power with us, you are a Slytherin perfect not a Gryffindor perfect,” stated Remus.

“That is so, but I still have the power to tell your beloved headmaster Dumbledore about you four scoundrels. You know, my father sits on the board of Governors and will make sure you are expelled!”

“Come along blokes. We don’t want Loser Malfoy to call the board of Governors on us. Well, Snivellus I guess Lucius got you out of this one,” stated James as he and his comrades ran down the hall.

“What in the damn bloody hell is going on, who was that girl who ran into the lavatory,” asked Lucius once the Marauders were gone.

“No-one Lucius.”

“Do not play games with me Snape. Who was that, that went into the girl’s lavatory,” growled Lucius as both he and Snape heard a scream and saw Petunia run out of the girl’s lavatory without her scarf.

“You tricked me, you horrible freak, there is a ghost in that lavatory,” cried Petunia as she ran towards Severus and Lucius.

“Who is this muggle, Severus?”

“No one Lucius, just a muggle.”

“Just a muggle, you horrible Severus, I’m not just a muggle, my name is Petunia Agnes Eleanor Evans or the older sister of that freak Lily Evans!”

“What the bloody hell, this is Lily Evans’ sister, I told you Severus you should not hang around that girl, she’s dangerous and look now her filthy muggle sister stands in my sight. What is she even doing here?”

“I’m here to visit my sister and show Dumbledore that he has no authority and cannot tell me what I can do and what I cannot do,” declared Petunia in a pompous tone.

“I am fond of the fact that you say Dumbledore has no authority, but you cannot stay here. Hogwarts is not a place for a filthy muggle like you, even your muggle born sister shouldn’t be here. You, Petunia Muggle need to leave Hogwarts now and go to whatever nasty muggle inhabitant you came from. Go get out of my sight!”

“Lucius, she can’t leave now, she’ll die. There are centaurs, giants, werewolves and spiders in the Forbidden Forest. They’ll kill her and then we’ll have a dead muggle on our hands and we’ll be expelled and your father will be off the board of Governors. We need to wait until the morning, she must stay here tonight.”

“No, I want her gone; I will not be able to sleep with a filthy muggle wondering around the halls of Hogwarts.”

“Lucius please if you let her stay here tonight, I’ll talk to Narcissa for you. I’ll ask her to reconsider going out with you, we’re friends she’ll listen to me,” pleaded Snape. Last year Lucius had taken up quite a fancy with fellow Slytherin, Narcissa Black and had even asked her out, but each time was refused.

At this, a slight smile came across Lucius’s face. He then stated “all right she can stay in the damn lavatory with the ghost. She must be gone by tomorrow and never show her muggle face again and you better talk to Narcissa or I’ll use the Cruciatus curse on you.”

“I will talk to her and I promise you won’t see the muggle again.”

“Splendid, and Severus it’s curious that you say you love the sister, but you’re helping the older muggle one,” stated Lucius as he walked off.

Once Lucius was gone, Petunia began to chuckle at his last comments. “What’s so funny,” growled Snape.

“He thinks you like me over my sister,” replied Petunia with a chuckle.

“Just shut up and return to the lavatory and stay there until I come for you in the morning.”

“I can’t go back; there is a ghost in there!”

“That’s why I put you in there. No one ever goes there because of Moaning Myrtle. It is also the place where Lily and I meet every morning, so you’ll get to see her tomorrow and she can decide what to do with you.”

“Why do you and Lily meet in a place with a ghost?”

“Let’s just say our two houses don’t like us being friends. Now go, be gone, I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” replied Snape as he walked away and Petunia went back inside the lavatory.

Petunia woke up with a start the next morning, she had not slept well. Besides the fact that the lavatory floor was hard and cold, the ghost of Moaning Myrtle would not stop babbling on. Petunia could now see why she was called Moaning Myrtle and why no one ever went to that lavatory willingly. Myrtle moaned on about how she had no friends, was teased for wearing glasses, killed and had to stay in that awful lavatory. The only way that Petunia got her to be quiet was to throw a shoe at her. As Petunia began to get up from the floor, she could hear Myrtle moaning at the front of the lavatory.

“Oooh Lily, I’m so glad you’re here, there’s an awful girl here and she threw a shoe at me. Tell her to go Lily, tell her to go,” cried Myrtle.

“What girl,” asked Lily sweetly?

“Lily,” gasped Petunia upon hearing Lily’s voice as she ran from the stall that she was sleeping in, to the front of the lavatory.

“Pet…Pet…Petunia, T…T…Tuney, what are you doing here,” asked Lily breathless as Snape came in, holding some pumpkin pastries.

“I came here to show Dumbledore, that he has no authority and I can come to Hogwarts if I want and I’m here and besides I wanted to see you, freak!”

“You wanted to see me, how did you end up in the lavatory?”

“I brought her here Lily, but now that we had this little family reunion, she must leave. Lucius knows and he wants her gone this morning. He’s my friend, but he would have no problem getting me expelled. Lily you know Hogwarts is my only home, I can’t be expelled.”

“Sev, she’s going to have to remain here for a few days, the Hogwarts Express is gone and will not be coming back until the end of the week. Dumbledore, cannot help us either, I heard this morning that he left on a business trip and won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Well, she has to leave Hogwarts then.”

“She can’t, this is the safest place for her to be right now. Sev, I know you’re scared but please, please let her stay here, for me,” asked Lily as she twisted a lock of her long red hair.

This caught Snape’s attention; he lost his breath the way Lily said for me and the twist of her lock was just mesmerizing. “Okay, okay, she can stay for a few more days but one of us needs to stay with her at all times.”

“Sev we have school, what about Myrtle she could watch her!”

“Ooh, ooh just let Myrtle, the ugly girl with glasses babysit the problem girl,” moaned the ghost.

“Myrtle please we need you,” pleaded Lily.

“No!”

“Myrtle, it will make Lucius angry if she stays here, you want to make Lucius angry right,” asked Snape.

“Of course that Lucius is so mean. He called me a mudblood, even though I’m a ghost, it will be my pleasure to make Lucius angry, infuriated, and just bloody mad,” squealed the ghost with delight.

“Then it’s settled, Tuney will stay here with Myrtle. Tuney do you want a pumpkin pastry before Sev and I go to class,” asked Lily as Petunia eagerly nodded yes.

As Petunia, Lily and Severus began eating their pastries with Myrtle moaning on, they were unaware that Lucius, was standing outside the door. He had just heard everything they had said and was disgusted! He was disgusted by the fact that the muggle was going to stay another day. He was disgusted by the fact that Snape was going along with this. Finally, he was disgusted that their solution was to tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore in Lucius’ mind would not do anything to get rid of the muggle. No, he would probably invite her to tea and make her the housekeeper of Hogwarts. Lucius had to stop this madness, the only way he knew how. He would call upon a more powerful wizard than Dumbledore in his mind, who would get rid of the muggle and maybe even her mudblood sister. Upon this thought, he slithered away to work on his plan.

It was now eight in the evening and Petunia was becoming quite perturbed with Myrtle. “Myrtle, be quiet,” moaned Petunia she had a headache after listening to Myrtle all day. She had to leave this cursed lavatory or she would go mad.

“Don’t tell me to be quiet, I’m doing a favour for you,” hissed Myrtle.

“Myrtle look,” cried Petunia as she threw a shoe at Myrtle threw her scarf over her head and ran out of the lavatory.

She started to run down the hallway; however she was quickly espied by James and Sirius who called “Hey Lily, what are you doing?” At this Petunia ran harder, with James and Sirius at her heels. Sirius pointed his wand at her and the scarf slipped from her head, they could now see that she was not Lily! “Holy Cricket, who are you,” they gasped! This made Petunia run faster, she finally came to what she saw as a ruin of a door, pushed it open, went inside and locked it. Once inside, she saw a cauldron on the floor and bottles surrounding it. “This must be their potions classroom,” commented Petunia to herself, remembering that Lily had once told her that Snape was good at potions. She could hear the footsteps of James and Sirius and heard them say “she went down the hall.” At this, Petunia breathed a sigh of relief that they were gone for now. However, she knew that they would be back and needed a way to distract them, so she could get back to the lavatory. She looked at the cauldron and decided to pour out the contents of some the bottles into the cauldron and bring it to a boil; surely the smell would distract them.

As she set about doing this, Severus and Lily arrived at the lavatory to find Myrtle crying.

“Myrtle, what’s wrong,” asked Lily?

“You’re nasty sister threw a shoe at me and left!”

“She left?”

“Yes and when you find her, don’t bring her back here.”

“We have to go after her, come on Sev,” replied Lily as they ran out of the lavatory.

As they were running down the hall, they could hear James say “Sirius, she’s in here,” called James as he used his wand to open the door.

“Who are you and what are you doing,” asked Sirius as he and James saw Petunia standing before the boiling and awful smelling cauldron.

“Get away from me,” stated Petunia as Severus and Lily came into the room.

“Petunia, your brew is going to make the school explode,” cried Snape! At this, he ran to the brew used his wand to stop it from boiling, cooled it down and lifted the cauldron up in the air and caused it to pour on James and Sirius. “Lily, Petunia run to the forbidden forest, the school is not safe for Petunia.”

As the trio was running away, they heard James call “ you are going to pay for this Snivellus,” as he and Sirius who were covered in goop began chasing after the trio.

They ran to the doors of Hogwarts. However, as they reached the doors with James and Sirius at their heels, they heard an angry voice behind them. This voice belonged to Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house.

“Gracious heavens what is going on here,” bellowed McGonagall in an Irish brogue as Snape and Petunia reached the door handle.

“Lily stay here, you’ll be expelled if you don’t stay,” cried Snape as he and Petunia ran out the doors to the forbidden forest.

“Mr. Snape, Mr. Snape come back, who are you with,” called McGonagall as Snape and Petunia disappeared.

Snape and Petunia ran to the edge of the forbidden forest. Once they arrived at the forbidden forest, they espied a cluster of unicorns sleeping. Snape told Petunia that unicorns were the purest animals and she would be safe, they decided to settle amongst them. He then made a camp fire, in order to keep her warm.

“Are you going to be expelled,” asked Petunia?

“I hope not but probably. I’ll probably have to go back to that horrible place.”

“What horrible place?”

“My home, I hate it there.”

“Because of your Dad?”

“Yes.”

“Well at least, you don’t have a sibling for your parents to dote on them and say Lily this, Lily that and they completely forget that you exist. Right now, my Mum and Dad are probably not the least bit worried that I’m gone. They are probably having a jolly good time. However, if their precious Lily went missing, they would probably be calling the Queen.”

“Don’t say a word about Lily.”

“I’m sorry, on a separate note, thank you for helping me; I know I’ve been a burden.”

“I’m doing it for Lily,” replied Snape.

As Petunia and Snape were eating, Lucius arrived at another part of the forest only to see a figure dressed in a black cloak standing beside a tree. This figure was Lord Voldemort! Lord Voldemort was a wizard and a Slytherin that had gone awry. He was a calculating, cold, power-hungry murderer. His ambition was so strong that it was a mortal sin. His abhorrence towards muggles and muggle-born wizards was so extreme that it was a religion. He desired to purge the magical world of individuals who did not possess pure wizarding blood and had rallied several followers around this goal, they were called Death Eaters. Voldemort also possessed a strong hatred and fear of Dumbledore.

“My Lord,” stated Lucius, who had recently become a Death Eater as he approached Voldemort.

“Lucius, what brings you here, I hope everything is well with your father,” stated Voldemort in a steady voice.

“Yes my Lord everything is fine with my father, he is well.”

“Then why are you here Lucius?”

“Things are unwell at Hogwarts, my Lord.”

“More unwell than usual with that bumbling Dumbledore in charge,” asked Voldemort in a mocking voice.

“Yes my Lord, there is a muggle at Hogwarts.”

“A muggle, how revolting, did Dumbledore invite her?”

“No, my Lord, she is the sister of a mudblood, Gryffindor Lily Evans. Her sister is harboring her in the first-floor lavatory at Hogwarts.”

“Disgusting, Lucius what do you want me to do about this little problem?”

“Go to Hogwarts kill the muggle and even the mudblood sister, prove to them that they should have heeded Salazar Slytherin’s requirements that muggle borns cannot study at Hogwarts.”

“Lucius this is not the time to start a war on Hogwarts.”

“Just kill the muggle then,” stated Lucius.

“What would I get in return Lucius?”

“My absolute loyalty forever and then when I have a son his absolute loyalty as well.”

“Very well Lucius, I’ll kill the muggle, tomorrow night at midnight.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

“Now Lucius go back to Hogwarts, to keep an eye on the muggle,” whispered Voldemort as Lucius left, beginning his journey back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Lily, Sirius and James who were cleaned up from the goop were huddled in Dumbledore’s office with Professor McGonagall.

“What is going on here?” asked McGonagall. “Who was the girl, that Mr. Snape ran off with and why did he run off?”

“That was Snape’s muggle girlfriend that he was trying to hide in the first-floor lavatory,” stated Sirius and James together!

“Mr. Snape’s girlfriend,” repeated McGonagall as Dumbledore came into the office, having gotten back from his trip early.

“What is wrong with Mr. Snape,” asked Dumbledore with kindness in his eyes?

“Apparently Albus, Mr. Snape brought a muggle girl here, he’s been hiding her in the first-floor lavatory and tonight they escaped,” stated McGonagall with a shake of her head.

“Professors that is not true, that girl is not Sev’s girlfriend they actually dislike each other. She is my sister Petunia and Sev didn’t bring her to Hogwarts, she must have followed us on the train. Anyway she found Sev and in order to keep her safe, he put her in the first-floor lavatory until I could come. Tonight, she escaped from the lavatory and James and Sirius were chasing her and Sev felt she was no longer safe at Hogwarts. He wanted to take her to the forbidden forest. However, on our way to the forest, Professor McGonagall discovered what happened. Sev, fearing that we were going to be expelled told me to stay here while they fled to the forest and that’s what happened. But please Professor Dumbledore, do not expel Sev, he was doing this for me, if you need to expel someone, please expel me,” Lily said with tears in her eyes.

“My dear Lily, no one is going to be expelled at the present moment but who else knows about the muggle?”

“Sev did say that Lucius Malfoy knows,” replied Lily.

“Minerva,” said Dumbledore to McGonagall, “go to Horace Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house and tell him to fetch Lucius Malfoy and bring him here. I will summon the Minister of Magic because I feel that she should know and when she arrives, we’ll come up with a plan to bring your sister and Mr. Snape back to Hogwarts. However for the time being, you three will stay here. Oh Lily, you received this letter from your parents. I found it on my way here. I believe it’s trying to inform you of your missing sister situation,” Dumbledore said as he gave Lily the letter while McGonagall left.

“Ah Mr. Malfoy,” stated Dumbledore a few minutes later as Lucius came into his office having recently returned from his trip to the forest.

“Professor,” stated Malfoy curtly.

“Tell me Mr. Malfoy, do you know about the muggle, Ms. Evans’s sister being on the grounds of Hogwarts?”

“No, I do not and if a muggle is here, I suggest you get rid of her right away. If you do not I’ll tell my father that Hogwarts is harboring muggles and you’ll be dismissed as Headmaster,” lied Malfoy.

“Calm down Mr. Malfoy but are you sure you know nothing about the muggle girl, Mr. Snape thinks you do?”

“Severus lies,” bellowed Lucius.

“No, he does not,” shot back Lily.

“Just shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” retorted Lucius.

“Everyone calm down, so Mr. Malfoy are you sure that you know nothing about the muggle,” asked Dumbledore, who knew Malfoy was lying.

“Yes Headmaster, can I go back to bed?”

“I suppose so Mr. Malfoy,” replied Dumbledore with an exhausted sigh as Malfoy left.

“Headmaster can we go too, it’s nearly midnight,” asked James?

“No, you boys need to stay here, but it’s curious though to see you without your other cohorts, Remus and Peter.”

“Oh they were feeling unwell Professor, they are sleeping,” replied Sirius quickly.

“I see,” said Dumbledore as the Minister of Magic, Eugenia Jenkins came into his office.

“Albus, I see that we have a muggle problem on our hands,” said Jenkins as she fixed the flowers resting on top of her head.

“Yes Eugenia, we do. The sister of young Lily here is in the forest with one of our students, Severus Snape. He has been helping her through all of this.”

“I’m aware of that Albus, my people are in the forest now looking for Mr. Snape and the muggle, they will be brought back safe and sound Miss. Evans, I can assure that.”

As Jenkins’s people were looking for Petunia and Snape, Lucius journeyed to the same part of the forest where he had originally encountered Voldemort. He found him to be standing by the same tree as he was before.

“Lucius, so soon,” asked Voldemort as he saw Lucius?

“My Lord there has been a change.”

“A change Lucius,” asked Voldemort in a mocking tone?

“Yes, the muggle is now in this very forest with my fellow Slytherin, my friend Severus Snape, who I believe will someday become a Death Eater himself. What complicates matters my Lord, is that Dumbledore and Jenkins know and I overheard that Jenkins’ staff are now looking for them right at this moment.”

“So Lucius, you want me to explore the forest until I find them before Jenkin’s staff does?”

“Yes My Lord, however, when you do find them, kill the muggle but spare’s Severus’ life, he is a friend.”

“Lucius, I believe you do not know how this operates. Do not order me around like some kind of house-elf. I will find the pair and kill them and the loss of your friend, your half-blood friend, yes Lucius, I know, will be the price you pay for this complication you imposed on me. Now be gone from my sight and I will only see you again after the deed is done,” yelled Voldemort as Lucius ran away.

As Voldemort was searching for Snape and Petunia, Severus was teaching Petunia what plants she would need to make a forgetfulness potion. He wanted to brew one for himself, so when he was expelled he could forget how he lost his love Lily in an effort to win her love.

“Can make you love potions,” asked Petunia as she stood near a bush?

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you use one on my sister?”

“Shut up, I would never use a love potion on Lily,” snapped Snape as he jokingly pushed Petunia into the bush. As Petunia fell into the bush, the bush began to rattle and a werewolf jumped out growling and howling at the moon.

“Severus what is that thing” screamed Petunia she got up and fell into Severus’ arms.

“A were…were…werewolf, run, Petunia, run,” called Snape as they began to run through the forest screaming with the werewolf hot on their heels. The werewolf was being followed by a small rat, who almost seemed like he was trying to stop it.

While Petunia and Snape were running from the werewolf, the Minister of Magic’s spies had just come into Dumbledore’s office.

“Where are Mr. Snape and the girl,” asked the Minster as her staff came in.

“We could not find them but we saw the one they call Voldemort with two of his followers, Death Eaters, roaming the forest looking for the boy and the muggle. We believe he intends to kill them,” replied one of the spies

“We must go back to the forest before it’s too late,” stated Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand.

“Sev, run, run, he is going to kill us,” yelled Petunia, they were still being chased by the werewolf. 

“I’m running as fast as I can,” yelled Snape.

“Run harder, run hard…whoa,” exclaimed Petunia as she tripped over a rock and began to slip down a hill.

“Pet…tunia,” called Snape as he began to slip down the same hill with the werewolf standing at the top howling.

“Snape help,” called Petunia as she slid further down the hill.

“What the bloody hell can I do,” yelled Snape as Petunia got to the end of the hill, bounced off a large boulder and landed in a giant spider web becoming entangled. Within seconds, he was in the same predicament. As soon as Snape landed in the spider web, throngs upon throngs of spiders appeared ready to attack the two. Just as the spiders were getting ready to attack, Voldemort came along with two of his Death Eaters, Lucius was not among them.

“I didn’t think it would be this easy,” laughed Voldemort as he pointed his wand at the ground and snakes appeared, chasing the spiders away. While the spiders were moving away from Petunia and himself, Snape began pulling out his wand. “The muggle and the half-blood perfectly delivered to me. Well, muggle I’m sure you deeply regret journeying to our magical world, now prepare to die,” he said as he lifted his wand while Snape found his!

Once he found his wand, Severus closed his eyes for a second and thought of the moment he and Lily first became friends, the happiest moment of his life. When he had this moment in his mind, he lifted up his wand and yelled “Expecto Patronum” casting a patronus charm! Suddenly a silver light and a doe appeared. However, because Snape’s patronus spell was weak, the doe and the light disappeared within seconds.

“Ha, ha, ha how quaint trying to use a patronus on me, now be prepared to die,” laughed Voldemort as he lifted his wand yet again to cast the killing curse. Just about as he was going to utter the fatal words “Avada Kedavra,” he saw another silver light of the patronus. However, this patronus was not a doe but a phoenix, the patronus of Dumbledore! Voldemort looked up and saw on the top of the hill was Dumbledore, Minister Jenkins, Lily, James, and Sirius. Dumbledore’s patronus was much more powerful than that of Severus’. As soon as he saw the patronus the “powerful” Voldemort froze in fear. Knowing that Dumbledore was far more powerful than him and not wanting to start a war yet, Voldemort and his Death Eaters disappeared, leaving Petunia and Snape unharmed.

Once Voldemort left, Dumbledore and the rest of the group ran down the hill to the spider web, where Dumbledore waved his wand to free the two from the trap.

“Petunia, Sev,” cried Lily once they were free as she ran to embrace them. “I was so worried about you two.”

“Lily we were all right, Severus protected me,” exclaimed Petunia as suddenly the werewolf and the rat appeared. “Li…Li…lily the werewolf,” she screamed.

“This is no werewolf, “stated Dumbledore as he waved his wand to reveal that the werewolf was Remus and the rat was Peter. “Come along everyone, it is becoming cold out here and I believe you Petunia are in need of a proper meal, let us go back to the castle library.”

They arrived in the castle library within minutes, where they found that Lucius and Professor McGonagall were already there with Lucius looking furious. There was also a delicious meal waiting for Petunia.

“We will stay here for about an hour,” stated Minister Jenkins. “ When an hour’s time comes, you all will come with me to the Ministry of Magic, where a memory charm will be used on you. So you will not remember these incidents as according to the international statute of secrecy. Petunia, your parents, will also be there to take you home and a memory charm will be used on them as well and then you all will be taken back home. Most importnatly none of you will be expelled. You will all be allowed to remain at Hogwarts.” With these words, Petunia sat down with Lily and Severus began to robustly eat her food.

While Petunia was becoming closer to her sister and Snape, Dumbledore walked over to Lucius and McGonagall and said “Minerva can we have a moment?” At this Professor McGonagall quickly left. “Lucius, I know what you did,” he said once she was gone.

“Sir?”

“I know that you knew about Miss. Petunia and conveyed the information to Voldemort in an effort to kill her. This is reprehensible behavior. However, I talked with the Minister and since there is no proof and you’re so close to graduating you will not be expelled. However, I warn you Lucius to examine your behavior. Lucius, examine the path that is in front of you because I’ll tell you this, it is a very dangerous one that you are on,” stated Dumbledore as he walked away.

“Sev, I want to talk to you,” declared Lily at their table as she took Severus’ hand and led him away to the restricted section of the library. “Sev, I want to thank you for everything, for helping Petunia for protecting her, for keeping her safe. You are a true friend, Severus, a true friend to me and a true friend to Tuney.”

“I did all of that for you, you’re my best friend,” stated Severus quietly.

“I know,” replied Lily as she leaned against a bookshelf.

At this Severus got closer to her and gently and lightly kissed her on the lips!

“What was that Sev?”

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” replied Lily as she lightly pressed her lips against Severus’.

This was the happiest moment in Snape’s young life. He and Lily just stood there smiling at each other for a few minutes before they heard the Minster say “ten minutes until we go to the Ministry.” At this Snape unbeknownst of the treachery of Lucius, felt compelled to keep his promise to him and talk to Narcissa before his recollection of any of these events was gone.

“I’ll be back in a couple minutes,” he said as he kissed Lily on the cheek and left.

Snape sighed as he and the rest of the group entered the Ministry of Magic thirty minutes later. He could not believe that the happiest moment of his life was going to be wiped from his memory. He still was not Petunia’s biggest fan. However, he was somewhat grateful to her for affording him the greatest moment of his life. He looked wistfully at the two, Lily was showing Petunia, the portraits of some of the greatest wizards of all time.

“This wizard was named Harry,” stated Lilly as she pointed to a portrait.

“Nasty name Harry,” commented Petunia.

“I like the name Harry,” retorted Lily.

“I like the name Dudley!”

“Dudley,” asked Lily as she looked at Petunia and both shared a laugh.

“Lily listen, before we go under this memory charm I want you to know that I’m sorry, I called you and Severus freaks. You’re not; you two are very special and very talented. I was just jealous that’s why I called you a freak but I want you to know that I’m so very proud of you,” cried Petunia as she hugged Lily.

At this Lily’s name was called to have the memory charm performed on her. Just as she went to go inside the little room, she turned to Petunia and said “no matter what happens, sisters forever.” She then turned to Snape and said “best friends forever” and then turned to both of them and said “do not let the magic die.”

Unfortunately, these promises were not kept. After her memory and that of her parents had been wiped, Petunia went back home thinking Lily and Snape were freaks, having no idea that she had ever entered their magical world. Petunia went back to her ordinary life and began to have a strong abhorrence against the magical world. This eventually drove her and Lily apart. For Lily and Snape, Lily never again nor did she ever remember reciprocating his love and they were eventually driven apart in their fifth year. However, for Lily and Petunia even when they were driven apart, there remained a memory, more like a memory of a dream of a dream. This memory that hid in the deepest part inside of them hinted, they were once close and sisters forever. For Snape too, even in his darkest days and thoughts, he could vaguely remember that dream of a dream, that memory of the happiest moment of his life. As a result of that dream of a dream, that memory, the magic never did die!

The End!


End file.
